Deadpool & Wolverine
by KayyBear92
Summary: It's a bit rubbish to be honest but I was watching the X-Men films and like loads of ideas came into my head and I figured that Deadpool & Wolverine was the better option. It's not as imaginative as it was in my head I'm not the best story writer but I did my best and I hope you enjoy it.


Deadpool vs Wolverine:

It was raining hard tonight and Logan couldn't sleep. He woke up and walked over to the window. No sign of life. Everything was in shelter because of the rain. He sat back down on his bed. Then there was an almighty bang on the door just as the thunder crashed through the sky. He stood up and ran towards the doorway. He looked out into the hall down the stairs. The weather wasn't going to give up any time soon. Then there was another bang on the door. He went down to open the door. "C'mon you remember me? Let me in?" Remy LeBeau aka Gambit was standing at the door with a woman in his arms. She was unconscious. Logan moved aside and let him in. Gambit took her straight to the living area and lay her down on the sofa. Logan came in the room and shouted "What the hell happened?" He ignored the question and asked for the direction of the kitchen where he ran to grab damp towels and such to help the bleeding girl on the sofa. He then turned around to Logan who was kneeling by the girl at this point and said "I was flying around and found her on an island bleeding. I landed the plan and went to grab her." He looked at Gambit "why's you bring her here?" he questioned? Gambit returned the questionable stare. "Look at her wounds. They heal by themselves. Just like yours. I figured you might know who she is." They both looked towards the girl on the sofa. As the looked the cuts on her front and her face began to heal slowly. Logan put his hand out to touch the wounds but as he put his hand out she sat up abruptly. She took a deep breath and looked around the room. Then her eyes met Logan. She let out a slight gasp. Then she stood and went to back away. She looked to Gambit. "Why did you bring me here?" she shouted at him. He stood and tried to walk towards her. She hesitated then she let him. He held her and reassured her "this is Logan. You don't have to be scared he is one of us." She walked towards Logan. "You're the one he keeps talking about. The one he wanted to hurt me." She kept walking towards him as he stood from the floor. "How do you know me? Who are you talking about?" She said nothing and walked up to him. She looked up to him as he was taller than her. She reached out her hand and as she did he started pulling out his blades. She touched his face. He flinched a little and she said "you are as he says you are. It was the only thing he was right about you." She passed out and he caught her. He motioned to Gambit "take her upstairs to the spare room. Then we need to figure out who she is. Gambit took the girl in his arms and took her up the stairs. Just as he got to the bottom he turned around to Logan and said "she has been through some real crap. Can I trust you will make sure she is okay?" Logan turned around and asked "where are you going?" Gambit looked to the ground. "To find out what happened to her." They both exchanged mutual looks and parted ways. Logan sat down at the dining table. He put his head in his hands he couldn't work out what had happened to her. Who was she talking about? He had a lot of questions but he figured it was best to let her be for tonight as she needed rest.

She came down stairs in the morning and walked into the kitchen. She stopped when she saw Logan. "It's alright sit down" he gestured towards the dining table. She sat at the table and he put a plate of breakfast in front of her and sat down at the table. "You've healed alright then?" he asked. She looked down at herself and let out a small grin. "Yeah I guess so." She looked up at him. She couldn't help it. She just kept staring. He returned the stare. He asked her "where did you come from?" She was hesitant at first. She explained to him she came from an island where she went to find her brother. She was captured and tested on. He sat back in his chair. "Who exactly captured you?" he asked. She sat there for a second "I don't know but he kept saying that if he could become the ultimate weapon then he will make me and then destroy his brother Wolverine once and for all." She looked up at him "I'm guessing that's you as you're exactly how he described you." She stood up to leave and he got up and took her arm. "Look, he is a very dangerous man. You can't go back there. Not even for your brother. Do you understand me?" She looked up into his eyes as he got closer and closer to her. "I have to go back. You don't understand my brother is all I have left to call family." She loosened his grip and run up the stairs. He caught up with her and pinned her to the wall at the top of the stairs. "I made a promise to make sure this doesn't happen to you again and I fully intend to keep it, especially not letting you back into the hands of my brother!" She looked up at him. There was an awkward silence. She could feel his breath on her face. She moved her body up to meet where his face was. He moved his face down to meet her and he kissed her gently. He stopped for a second to think about what he was doing. He then grabbed her face and began to kiss her in a passionate way. She responded and he lifted her towards the main bedroom door kissing her all the way. She had her arms around his neck responding to everything he gave to her. They reached the bed and he came down on top of her. He kissed her lips and moved down to her neck. "My brother is going to kill you if he finds out about this" she could manage to say. "Well we better make sure that he doesn't find out then" he responded by kissing her on the lips.

When she woke up it was the morning. She was covered by the sheets. She turned over to find Wolverine lying behind her wide awake. She smiled at him and asked him why he was awake already. "I was just thinking about my brother." He kissed her and she came up next to him to cuddle him in the bed. "I don't understand how my brother and your brother can be connected? How would he know that?" She looked up at him. "All I care about now is getting my brother back." He grunted and then they got up. She came down into the kitchen in one of his shirts. "I don't even know your name you know. Yet you seem to know everything about me." She sat down in one of the chairs while he made breakfast. "My name is Anya. I wasn't born to be part of any family. I was born and when my parents found out I could use magic for pretty much anything they just left me" she took a breath "I learned to live with myself for a few years until I went to a local library. Hacked into the adoption agency system found out I was adopted and I had a brother." She looked up at him and he was sat at the table opposite her at this point. "So how do you know where your brother is?" She looked down at her hands. "I found out about my real parents. Apparently my brother killed mum when he was a boy and I guess when my dad found out he didn't want to take any chances the second time." He took her hands. "You are not a mistake. I will help you find your brother but you have to promise me you won't get in harm's way." She agreed and they had breakfast. Then there was a knock on the door. Logan went to open to door. Gambit came rushing in the door to where Anya was. "You're awake!" he exclaimed. She got up and ran over to embrace him. He questioned why she was in his shirt. "I need some new ones and Logan was going to go out and buy me some." At that point Logan came back into the room. He instantly started questioning Gambit. "What did you find out?" Gambit looked at him "She was right. Your brother is the one behind this. Stryker was also there." Anya turned around to Gambit startled "WHAT!" she exclaimed. Logan walked in from the doorway. "I'm sorry who are we talking about" they both looked at him and then back at each other. She walked over to him and told him "he is much more dangerous than your brother we need to go somewhere safe, all three of us." He was hesitant at first then he made a call to Professor Xavier.

They arrived at the big house. Anya was very unsure that this was a safe place to be. They were met in the hall by Professor Xavier. He greeted Logan "Wolverine, it's good to see you." Then he introduced Gambit and Anya to him. "It's very nice to see you. We have prepared rooms for you all . . ." just as he was about to finish Logan cut in. "Anya will be staying with me." Gambit looked to Professor Xavier and then back to Logan. Then he said "okay well your room is upstairs on the right hand side second door" then he looked at Gambit, "yours is next door. If you have any trouble I'm sure you know where to find me." With that he wondered of into his office. The three headed up the stairs. When they got to the doors Anya went up to Gambit and embraced him in her arms. "Thank you" she whispered in his ear. Then they went into their separate rooms and got some rest. Logan tried to make Anya as comfortable as possible but the more he tried the more she became worried about something going to happen. She sat down and explained to him that she had a really bad feeling that something was defiantly going to happen. He sat down on the bed with her and talked to her for hours and hours until she finally fell asleep on him. He held her tight and let out a big sigh. He was afraid that she could be right. After all he doesn't know exactly what powers she had. He had a bad feeling it wouldn't be long before he found out. He kissed her on the head and then fell asleep. He awoke to a scream. He sat up in the bed to find Anya sitting up looking scared as hell. There was lots of crashing and banging from outside the door. By the time he asked her what was going on she was up and dressed. He got dressed and as he went over to her she yelled "GAMBIT" and ran towards the door. She ran down the stairs to see Gambit being overrun by bad guys. She raised her hand and immediately the bad guys flew away from him. She ran down to him and they went back to back. She got her guns out and ask him "Remy what the hell is going on here?!" He didn't know what to tell her. Then Logan came down and started attacking the enemy. He screamed over to Gambit asking what was going on. Eventually he blurted it out "They've been tracking Anya. I thought she might be safer with you but it's your brother who's searching for her so he picked up your sent and found hers." The fight continued until there was a big crash and the side of the building came collapsing in. Anya and Gambit gathered everyone in the main area and Anya put a big shield around them all. She held her arms up and the barrier was in place. From the side of the building came Victor. Anya's heart sunk. "So this is where you've been hiding. Why did you run? You could have been so much and you decide to come here slump here with my brother." Victor walked forward towards her as he spoke to her. "I did tell you about him didn't I. How he abandoned me. He abandoned all of us and look how far that you Jimmy." Logan went to the front of the shield and put his hands on it. He shouted from the bubble "What do you want?" Victor let out a laugh. "Oh Jimmy, when will you learn. I haven't come for you. Not yet anyway. I want your little girlfriend over there. She is going to be more powerful that you ever were." He looked at Anya. "I had big hopes for you." She just had one question. "Just before I make you leave I have one question" she clenched her fists "how did you know I was a mutant. No one knew." He laughed again and came up to the shield. "I'm not going anywhere until you come with me" she started breathing faster "in your dreams am I going anywhere with you again." He began to push on the shield. Anya tried to resist but he just kept pushing harder and harder. She was forced down on one knee. Then she lifted her hands above her head and then forced them into the ground with a yell. Victor went flying backwards and out of the building. As he stood to leave he shouted back at her "I will be back for you." She then collapsed on the ground. Logan just stood there, thinking. He didn't know how to react. He didn't know about anything his brother had just said. Gambit ran to Anya's side. He touched her face "Anya wake up. Anya c'mon please." He took her in his arms and took her upstairs to rest on the bed.

Logan was downstairs discussing what happened with Professor Xavier. Gambit walked in and announced that he was leaving. "You can't just up and leave now!" Logan was trying to reason with him to get him to stay for Anya's sake. "I can't stay here any longer. I can't risk everything. I will come to her when she calls for me." He walked away and just before he left Logan called for him. He turned around. "Thank you." Gambit tipped his hat off to him and left. Professor Xavier turned around to Logan. "He has done all he can for you and her" he said to him. "Then what am I supposed to do? I can't keep her here forever" he sighed. There was an awkward silence for a minute. "Give her what she wants. Find out where this island is and take her to her brother." Logan got angrier "I can't do that because she won't survive" Professor Xavier cut in "you don't know what she can do. She was designed to be stronger than you and for all you know she could have all the same powers you do plus more. I wouldn't go guessing she isn't strong enough for this." Logan knew he was right. She could have any powers plus any on top that his brother had given her. She was designed to be a weapon, a machine and nothing more. He felt like he owed her this once to show her that she isn't nothing. He couldn't help but think he was little more than useless. He couldn't remember anything that she was speaking about. He just about remembered that he had a brother. Who was this Stryker they were talking about? Did he have something to do with my brother? "What do I say to I'd love to help you but I don't know anything that you're talking about?" he asked the Professor. The professor approached him. "You can talk to her she may be able to help you more than you can help her." He stood there and thought about what was being said. He knew she could help. He had this feeling all along the she could help him find the light and what happened to him. He sat for a while thinking about what he should do. What can he do? If he asks for her help he will feel like a burden if he doesn't things could end up getting really bad. After a couple of hours he plucked up the courage and walked upstairs. He entered the room and lay next to her on the bed. He put his arms around her. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you. I promise"

He was woken the next morning by abrupt screaming. He sat up to find that Anya was sat up on the bed crying and shaking. He put his arms around her. "What happened?" he asked. She didn't say anything for a while so he just sat there and embraced her in his arms. "I keep getting the same nightmare over and over. It always ends the same I get my brother back but I end up dying and no matter what I say or do I never can escape." He listened "you don't need to worry about that now. I'll make sure that nothing happens to you and we will get your brother back." They got up a while later. As they got down to the main hall he stopped and called to her. She turned around "what is it?" Professor Xavier was coming out from his office he knew exactly what was going on. The professor and Logan exchanged glances and then he gestured towards Anya. "I need your help" he eventually managed. "Sure what do you need?" she sounded so happy in her reply, so grateful. He walked closer to her and then managed to get out "I need to know the truth about what happened to me, my brother and to you. I need to know so I can help you. I need to know what your powers are. I can't even for a minute begin to understand what they've done to you . . ." she cut him off "you know exactly what I went through but do you really want to know the truth?" He took her hand "more than you will ever know." He said to her "you have to promise me one thing" she asked "anything." She sighed "You mustn't hate me or leave me for finding out the true you." He thought about it for a minute and then he promised her "Anya I made a promise to protect you and if that means I have to find out the truth then so be it. I will never leave you." She took a step back and held out her hand flat. As she began closing her hand a pain shot through Logan's head. The more she closed her hand the further the bullets came out of his skull. Her fist came to a full close and the bullets hit the floor and as they hit the floor a pain so unbearable seeped into his brain. He put his hands to his head. Then all of a sudden the memories flowed back. He had to kneel on the ground. Anya went to go by his side but the professor gestured for her to stop. Logan wanted it all to stop and he let out a yell. All of a sudden it stopped and he moved his hands to look up to Anya. She moved down in front of him "I'm sorry, are you alright?" she asked him. He stared at her for a couple of seconds and then he touched her face and pulled it into his. "Thank you" is all he could say he threw his arms around her and she returned the embrace and the he collapsed and she lowered him to the ground. She let out a sob and lay next to him until he woke up.

When he woke up he wasn't on the floor anymore. He was back in his room. He sat up quickly and looked around. Anya wasn't there. He panicked slightly and stood up. He ran out of the room and down the stairs. Professor Xavier and Anya herd his panicked cries coming down the stairs and ran out of his office. Logan got to the bottom of the stairs and looked around. Anya came out of the room she was and he saw her and ran over to her throwing his arms around her. She put her arms around his neck and asked him what was wrong. "I thought you had gone to find your brother and left me. I just got a bit worried." She let go of him and put her face on his. His kissed her and thanked her again before cuddling her one last time. They went into Professor Xavier's office. "Sit down both of you" the professor motioned them to sit down in front of the screen he placed on the table. "As you are both aware Anya wants to get her brother back. Now Wolverine tell me you do know who Anya's brother is?" He thought about it for a second and then he started sniffing the air. He smelt Wade, Wade Wilson. He turned to her and said "you didn't tell me Wade was your brother." She pulled a surprised face "I told you nothing because you didn't remember anything! I wanted to tell you" her eyes went down to her lap. "I know what happened before. With you and your brother and the others so I didn't want to tell you Wade was my brother in case you freaked out and abandoned me." He looked at her "is he even still alive?" he asked. She took a second to respond "he got given your healing but it works in a different way. His is stronger because it was made to fight against you. So he pulled himself together and I know he is alive. I'm pretty sure I've seen him on the island right before your brother caught me." He sighed and put his face in his hands "so he could still be out there in trouble?" She shrugged. He let out another sigh "well now that Gambit is gone how exactly are we going to get back to the island?" He banged his fist on the desk. The professor told him to calm down. "There is a helicopter if you both are 100% sure that this is what you want" Anya leaned forward towards him and her arms rested on the desk. "I plan on finding my brother and bringing him back. He has no recollection of what happened to him or where he is. All he knows is that he feels different and I don't want him to do anything stupid. I don't know where he is but it feels like he is going to get in trouble with the big mouth of his." Logan looked at her with a smug face "last time I remember him I think your father shut him up well and truly." She sat back in the chair and scowled at him. "Just remember he is more powerful than you" she got up and walked to the door and left. He saw she was more than slightly offended by what he did. He got up to leave then the professor said "try to be a little bit more sensitive. She might be physically stronger than you but that doesn't mean her mental state is certainly not at the same level." Logan turned around and left the room.

That night she barely spoke a word to him. She just sat up in bed breathing heavily. Logan gave up with sleeping and sat up beside her. "You're going to have to talk to me at some point. I have apologised so many times what do want me to do." She turned to him "I want you to have a little bit of faith. You think my brother would have chosen to do those things if father wasn't such a maniac. All he wanted was to be loved, yes he made a mistake but how he supposed to know, we all made mistakes. Surely you understand you've surely made mistakes." He looked at her for a minute and then memories flooded through his brain. He certainly had his fair share of mistakes. He didn't like to admit to but a lot of what he remembers now was a mistake. There was one good thing to come out of this. The person he is now he doesn't regret one bit. "Listen to me Anya I didn't mean the things I said. It's just now I know what happened I knew the person he used to be . . ." she stopped him "he has changed now! Father did so many things to him. He won't remember a thing when he wakes up if he isn't already awake and if he is we need to find him fast." She turned to face him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you who my brother was sooner. I just thought the less you know the easier it would be to tell you when he gets his memory back too." He touched her face "I know. You just did what you thought I was like. You didn't know me. You just knew what my brother told you." She smiled at him and put her arms around him "which is a better person that he was or ever will be." He smiled at her and kissed her. She returned the kiss and whispered in his ear "I love you." He held her tight he didn't know what to say. Did he love her? He just stayed silent as they fell back into the bed and fell asleep. Those words just reminded him of a love he once had that betray him. He still loved her as she did him. He just didn't want to put his heart in this again for his brother to become the winner again. He could barely sleep. After Anya fell asleep he stood up walked over to the window. He was glad to know the truth but at the same time all he wanted to make things go back to the way they were before he knew about everything. He just couldn't quite get his head around everything. He turned around to look at Anya sleeping. She changed his life but he still didn't feel quite right. He felt like he owed her everything. He had his life back what else was there to give. He will just have to control himself when they try finding her brother. He left the room and went for a walk. Not long after that Anya woke up. She sat up and looked around Logan wasn't there. She got up and as she went to the door as she opened the door a jar a voice came from the darkness "he's just gone to clear his head you know. She turned around and asked who was there. Out of the darkness came Gambit. He walked over to her as she sat down on the bed. "I thought you were Victor or someone don't do that again." He sat next to her "I'm sorry for just crashing in like this but I just wanted to say goodbye." She gave him a puzzled look. "What, where are you going?" she said as she turned to face him. "I can't help you with this one. I don't want to put myself at risk after what they did to me there. It was enough me going back the first time with Wolverine." He took her hand "I know I'm the one who saved you and I don't want to be the one who leaves you but I have to go." She looked down towards her lap. He leaned in to kiss her. As she looked up she went to return the kiss but resisted. Just as he resisted she noticed a card coming up next to her face. Before she knew what she was doing she moved her face up into his embrace and kissed him. Logan was stood at the door. He saw what was going on and turned back around to find another room to sleep in. Anya was none the wiser at the moment all she knew was she was in the arms of Gambit and that's what she felt she just kissed him every time he kissed her.

The next morning Anya woke up. Logan still wasn't there. She got up and got ready to go to the helicopter. He was already there waiting. Before they took off Professor Xavier give them some advice and they took off. He didn't speak to her for almost the whole journey. She turned around to him and said "I guess you saw what happened last night?" she looked at him. He didn't say anything. "You won't believe me when I say that I resisted but then and again he used this" She held out a card which she got from her pocket. "Son of a bitch" he took the card from her hand. "Don't be made at him" she said. "Give me one good reason why" she turned back to him "because he is just jealous because he was my knight in shining armour saving me and then all of a sudden I fall in love with you instead of him surely you'd feel the same if you were in that position?" He looked at her. He was just lost for words he didn't know what to say. He just didn't want to fall again, into the same cycle as last time. He wanted to say something tell her that he did care. She already knew what happened so what was he waiting for. "Please don't be mad at him" she asked gently "he just wanted to take what was his. He didn't know you were there I didn't know you were there." He grunted "would you have told me if I wasn't there?" "Would you have believed me?" she retorted. They landed on the island and at first Logan seemed to be disorientated. Anya assured him that she knew where the safe parts of the island were. Considering his brother was on the island he wasn't sure any part of the island was safe. They kept walking until they come to the collapsed tower where Logan and Wade fought. Logan walked towards the rubble all the pain and memories came back to him. The all of a sudden from out of nowhere Logan was attacked. Anya stepped back. "WADE STOP!" she screamed he turned to face her but turned right back to Logan who at this point was fighting back. She stood up and watched as the violence unravelled in front of her. They were both trying to beat each other. In his mind Wade was still programmed to kill. Anya prepared herself and ran into the fight. She pushed Logan out the way and looked into Wades eyes "STOP" she screamed at him. He went to go attack her but she put both her hands on his head and after a couple of seconds he dropped to the ground. She stood back and looked at him. Logan came up behind her to see what had happened. "His head is still programmed to kill you as soon as he wakes up he will do it again. We need to try and get rid of whatever is making him do it." Logan grunted at her again "and how do you suppose we do that?" Instead of answering him she just knelt down next to her brother. "There has to have been something put into him that makes his brain tick and the last command stuck in his brain. We have to get him somewhere else do you know a way into the building?" she gestured towards the huge building on the island. "We have to get in there and we have to do it now" he put his hands on his head and sighed. He couldn't believe what was happening. "Look I know a way, C'mon this way." He put Wade over his shoulder and they wandered until they reached the way to get in.

When they got into the building nothing had changed. Everything was still the same busted up cages and destruction lay everywhere. "We have to leave him here" Logan said. Anya looked at him "We can't leave him here what if he wakes up?" "then he will come and find us." Anya didn't want to leave her brother there but she really had no choice in the matter. They snuck up to the main computer office. It was obviously occupied by the two people who were looking for them. They stopped for a minute to listen what was going on. "We need to find her Victor. She is our only hope of destroying your brother and this time you will get exactly what you want we just have to find the girl first." Anya went to back out she was indeed shocked at this discovery. She already knew but hearing it in those words was like poison running through her veins. Then the talking got quieter and quieter and then they were gone. Logan went to walk out but Anya felt something really bad. She knew something wasn't right. She held him back. Then she told Logan exactly what he should do. "Why can't we just go in there?" she looked at him and sighed "because they know we are here and that's exactly what they want." She went to go out into the room and he grabbed her "promise me you'll come back alive!" She wanted to agree but she knew she couldn't guarantee she would actually come back alive. She looked at him and said "I can't make promises I can't keep" and with that she released his grip and walked into the room. All along the room were operating tables and another door at the end. She walked in the room and she realised that either he plan was or wasn't going to work.

All of a sudden she felt that there was someone else in the room with her. Then all of a sudden behind her she felt claws against her back. Then in her hear she felt a warm voice "I think it's about time you came back." Slowly walking around her Victor grabbed her arm and dragged her into a room where Stryker was sat. "It's nice of you to join us tonight Anya" he remarked as he looked at her. "I see you've met project X. Well I guess it won't be long until you are ready to see him die from your own hand." She swallowed but said nothing. Victor ran his claws down her back again and said to her and then for once in my life I can have something that my brother doesn't have." Stryker told him to back of a bit and take her to the preparation room and get her ready for the final test. He took her and locked her in a new cage that she couldn't get out of. "This is where you're going to stay until were ready for you." He pinned her to the back of the cage and said to her "you will be the ultimate weapon and then you will be mine!" He sniffed her neck and licked his lips, then left her in the cage. While Stryker and Victor went to prepare the machines Logan snuck into the main computer room and disconnected Wade's device from his head. He then was able to get back out and go to where he was. Finally he was awake. "Look Wade I know you hate me right now but you got to listen to me. They have your sister upstairs and she needs to do a couple of things before we can go and get her back. He was totally silent for a second and then he said "as long as I get my blades back so I can slash that son of bitch in two then I'll be fine." They made their way to an old abandoned lab where the first test subjects were worked on. Logan went around the room trying to find the things that he was told to get. Wade then got onto the table and Logan got to work trying to fix him up the way he was before. Upstairs Victor came back for Anya. "Were ready for you now" she got up from where she was sat and then he grabbed her arm and dragged her into the room with all the operating tables. Right before they strapped her into the table there was a big bang. Stryker didn't count on this happening and immediately ran. There was a crash and Logan was stood at the broken doorway with her brother. Victor held her tight with a special gun against her head. Wade started spinning his blades "oh I wouldn't do that if I were you" he said smugly. Victor stepped back with Anya close to him. Then all of a sudden there was big puff of smoke and a card hit Victors and the gun hit the ground. Anya made her move and ran over to where she knew Gambit was stood. As the smoke began to disappear Victor called upon solders to help him. That's when the real battle begun. Logan went for his brother and Wade to go fight with his sister. Gambit was all over the place running around throwing cards and people and doing really well not to be hit considering how many soldiers surrounded him. Anya was fighting with her brother and they had a lot of catching up to do. "When were you going to tell me I had a sister?" he growled at her. She turned around and shot another solders to her brother's face "maybe when I found out that I was disowned by my parents because of my powers." They fought some more and then all of a sudden everything came to a standstill. Victor had the gun that destroyed Logan. They were all stood in complete silence. He told them all to stay back. "We all know what happened to him last time these bullets hit your head" he sniggered at them and moved closer towards his brother. Anya kept her self still and over looked the situation. She knew there was nothing she could do so she dropped her guns and opened her palms with her arms up in the air then she went to speak "why do you want to kill him first? Would that not mean the deal is off again? Surely you want to take me first." He looked in her direction Logan tried to take a step forward and yelped "no." Victor pointed the gun back to him and he stopped. Anya looked at her brother and then back at Victor. "She's got a point you know" he added "just think, all the things you could do once this process is complete you'll have everything that your brother has had." _I'm will just point out now that me Wade Wilson would never have usually done this in normal circumstances however I have just woken up tried to kill Logan again! Only to find out I have a sister who is obviously in love with him but that's a different issue. _Hey what do you think you're doing? This is not for you to sit here and tell everyone things let's get back into the action.

He turned towards Anya and as he did she closed her fists and the gun went flying from his hand away from him. Logan pinned his brother against the wall. "This is where you die today. I'm not letting you back out there so you can do this again." His brother grinned. Anya knew was about to happen and she shouted at him "Logan NO!" Wade grabbed her to stop her from going over. "Are you really going to do it Jimmy after all we're brothers?" Logan didn't hesitate he simply put his hands against his brother's neck and took it off. "NOO" Anya screamed and burst into tears. Wade held her in his arms to make sure that she was okay. Gambit took his hat of and looked down to Anya. _I'm not proud of the decision that I made that day, letting him do that in front of my sister. I could have done something, I SHOULD have done something. I just wanted to try and protect my sister from that everything. I know what she's been through. What we've all been through. Still at least he's dead right? So the story continues . . . _Everything had settled down and they were all sat outside. Logan walked over to Anya and Wade "hey Wade you could get lost while I talk to her please?" He looked up at him "well nothing has changed I see" he stood up and Logan remarked "and vice versa" He walked with Gambit as he was about to leave the island. _Probably the biggest mistake of my entire life!_ "Look Anya I'm sorry" he began "I didn't want to do that while you were there but I knew if I didn't do something about it then he would have just hurt all of you again and no one would have won." _C'mon story writer we all know what's going to happen here and we all know that I'm not happy about it either so c'mon let's go! _She looked up at him as he knelt down beside her. "I don't know what I expected really" she tried to look at him but she couldn't. He touched her face "listen to me I've already lost one person I care about I just really don't want to lose another one. She looked up at him "I know but it's just who you are and I don't want to get hurt but I also don't want to see you get hurt either." He kissed her and she kissed him back. She knew they were not out of trouble yet but she thought that it was right. They all got up and Gambit had disappeared. "We need to find Stryker and kill that son of a bitch!" Logan and Anya both looked at Wade. He was all geared up and ready to go. They stood up and Wade let them to the weapons part of the place. Anya grabbed a couple of big guns and a couple of lines of ammunition and put them around her body. Wade walked over to her and spoke to her "listen to me I'm sorry for what happened to you it happened to all of us. I just wish I knew about you sooner." She smiled at him and put her arms around him and embraced him "so do I!" _I knew that she was my sister as soon as I saw her eyes. Hey it's not every day someone claims to be your sister. I just felt bad and I really wanted to kill that son of a bitch dad of mine so let's get to it shall we? _She let go and Logan said "we have to go now he is preparing for war." They all went back into the building and that's when they found what was going to happen.

They got back into the room with the operating tables but this time the tables were gone and it was replaced with a big glass separator that split the room in half. On the other side was Stryker he knew that they couldn't get through. "What are you going to do now heroes" he sniggered from the other side of the room. Then from behind him came a mechanism that looked rather big. He explained to them how he had designed it after all the tests and all the test subjects now was the time. Logan moved forward and confronted him "what exactly do you think you're going to achieve by doing this?" All he did was laugh until finally Wade came forward and told him "you will achieve nothing from this!" His father looked at him "you are nothing to me after what you've done." He turned on the machine "this device will turn me into the thing that will destroy all of you." Anya stood back and could only watch as the horror unfolded in front of her. Stryker stepped into the machine as it began to start up. He stepped into it and flames engulfed him and it took a second for it to warm up and then it started making some weird noises and then all of a sudden Stryker emerged from the machine. At first he looked normal and the he starting wriggling around the ground in pain and he looked over to them and sniggered and his eyes turned inside out and he started turning into this giant monster. He was taller than any of them and he had all the powers he needed to destroy them. He flew out the side of the building on the other side of the glass. They all ran down and went outside. There was no sight of him and then all of a sudden solders started appearing out of nowhere. Logan fought on his own tearing through them one at a time. He managed to keep the numbers surrounding him down until they started flooding in and then there were gun shots. Anya came running through the bodies with two giant guns. She stayed and helped Logan fight and the she saw her brother getting surrounded. 'Why isn't he using his swords and only the pistols?' she thought to herself. She dropped her weapons and ran towards where her brother was. She killed the people behind him and ran up behind him. She leaped onto his back and he knew exactly what she was doing. He leaned forward as she went over his back. She grabbed his swords on the way back down and as she landed she penetrated two of the solders with the swords. She stood up and began fighting with her brother to get rid of loads of them. Then they all of a sudden stopped and turned around to where Logan was stood still. Stryker was stood right by him ready to destroy him. "Any last words before you die solder" he said as he was readying his weapons but then there was a crash and there was an explosion and Stryker went flying. Then when the dust cleared Gambit was there to pick up Logan from the explosion.

Anya used her powers to grab the gun that now lay on the floor next to Stryker. She pointed it at him as soon as she got close to him. He awoke and she held one hand down to pin him to the ground. He stared up at her. "You wouldn't do that to your own father look at what I did to your brother." She looked over at Wade he looked back to her and before thinking about it she fired the weapon. She fired it twice. Logan had a sudden flashback of what happened to him before he forgot everything. He knelt to the ground. Gambit knew what was going on with him and went to his side. Anya still held the weapon in her hand. Wade walked over to her. He put his hand over her hand with the gun in "it's over now, he's gone. There's nothing left for you to be afraid of." She dropped the weapon and set it on fire so it could never be used again. Then she turned to him and put her arm around him and he returned the embrace. She held him tighter than she knew she was and he didn't want to let go of her after everything that had happened. She let him go and ran over to where Logan was sat. She touched his face "I'm sorry I had to put you through that again" She sobbed in his arms and then all of a sudden loud sounds were coming from inside. They all ran inside. The machine was making some funny noises so Wade ran around to the other side and decided in investigate. After inspecting it he declared that if someone didn't destroy it then it would destroy the whole planet in an explosion a little bit like a nuclear bomb. Anya ran over to the glass and put her hands on the glass. Wade came up to her on the other side of the glass. She began to panic and frantically tried to think of things to say. "Please don't do this. You've only just come back please please don't do this Wade I'm begging of you!" She pleaded with him until there were no words left for him to say. "Make sure you're truly looked after" he eventually said. She stepped away from the glass and turned to destroy the machine. She banged the glass with her hand and screamed at him "WADE PLEASE!" She was powerless. He turned around to Logan and nodded. Loan ran up to Anya and pulled her away from the glass and the huge explosion broke out and destroyed the whole facility. As the dust from the remains cleared Logan sat up next to Anya who was struggling to sit up and full of tears. She tried to stand but Logan kept her from going any closer to where her brother lay on the ground lifeless. He was unrecognisable he was all burned up and scarred. Gambit went over to check if he was still alive and as he got there Anya ran over there followed by Logan. "Wade please wake up please" she put her hand on his face and began to sob. She lay next to him and sobbed gently.

_Oh you think this is where the story ends my friends well I think not. I'm still here and I'm talking to you so let's see how things are 6 months down the line. _ Wade opened his eyes and looked around the room. Anya felt him twitch and sat up. "Wade" she said gently and stood up and looked down at him. He put his hand on her face and she smiled "how long was I asleep?" he asked her. She sniggered at him and said "6 months" he sat up abruptly and looked around "you're telling me that I've looked like this for 6 whole months?" she laughed at him and then Logan came in with a bag in his hand. "Morning solder" he said and threw the bag in his general direction. Wade caught the bag. Logan moved behind Anya and put his arms around her. "Here's a little something that we made for you, Anya made the most of it but I didn't want her going to girly on you." They all laughed as he opened the bag. His face lit up like a firework and he got up immediately and ran to change into his new clothing. After a couple of minutes he came back in swords equipped. "Now this is what I'm talking about. This is Deadpool."


End file.
